1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video disc holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new video disc holding device for holding a plurality of digital video discs, or DVDs, against a back side of a vehicle seat and in such a way as to allow easy transportation of the DVDs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of video disc holding devices and other such holding device is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,267 describes a device for holding a plurality of business cards so that they may be hung on the seat of a taxi-cab or other vehicle. Another type of holding device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,672 which is adapted for holding a plurality of activity devices to the back surface of a vehicle chair.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that holds a plurality of DVDs to the back surface of a vehicle seat. Such a device is required due to the increase of DVD playing systems which are being mounted in vehicles and include view screens mounted in headrests of seat and which extend down from the vehicle ceiling. By positioning the DVDs on the back of a vehicle seat, they will be in a convenient position for reaching by a child. Additionally, it would be an advantage of such a device if it could also be used for transporting a plurality of DVDs.